Orphan Blood
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: When a young orphan girl called Faye decides to go for a walk in the middle of the night, she bumps into some strange teenagers with different abilities. Sooner rather then later, she finds her own abilities and is accepted into the group. But her abilities are different and scare her and change everything. But is it for better or for worse? Very OOC sorry! Faye is my own character


I sat up in bed, unable to sleep. What did I want? There was something that I felt was missing from my life... Or maybe it was someone... I'm not overly sure... All I know is that I wanted something, really wanted it. I decided that whatever it was, it could wait till morning. I needed sleep, especially after what had happened that day. It's not my fault that I pushed that girl down the stairs! She deserved it! She was ripping up a picture of my mother... Well... The only mother I really loved, but that was in the past... Anyway, I'm grounded now and have been put in intensive therapy. The girl I 'almost killed', I'm pretty sure thts how SHE put it, is in the hospital in intensive care... So alls well and ends well! Besides the fact that nobody else will probably want to adopt me... You know what? I think I'll sneak out of my window and get some air after all!

Once outside, I decided to walk around the streets. Yes! I know it's not safe for a 15 year old girl to wonder the streets in the middle of the night alone, but I could kick a raper's ass all the way to Alabama and back! Anyway, I was drifting off into my imagination and that's when I saw them. 6 kids, 2 girls and 4 boys. One of the boys was shooting water out his hands, I guess thats why I spotted them.  
"Pretty girl at 3 o'clock!" A boy roughly my age called. Shit! I'm the girl at three o'clock! Actually, in all honesty, my first thought was that a cute(ish) boy said that I was pretty. Next thing I knew, a scary looking man shot fire out his hands, straight at me! I put my hands out for protection, stupid I know, but it seemed to do the job. The fire stopped just before it hit me and bounced straight back to it's source. It burned the scary floating man to ashes.  
"Man! Pretty girl got powers!" The boy who had first spotted me gasped.  
"No way! That was not me!" I spluttered.  
"Well it wasn't any of us!" A blonde girl smirked.  
"What are we going to do with her?" The dude who had shot water out his hands asked his friends.  
"Her is going back to the care home where her lives! And her is going to forget all of this happened!" Why was I talking in 3rd person? It's not cool!  
"What is 'her' name?" One of the other boys questioned. He looked around about my age and was TOTALLY adorable!  
"Faye... Not that it's any of your business..." I started to back away.  
"You said you lived in a care home?" The TOTALLY adorable boy smiled and took a few steps towards me.  
"Please leave me alone..." I sobbed, trying to keep back tears.  
"Shh! It's okay!" He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. I was hypnotized by him for a few seconds, lost in his eyes. I couldn't see them properly because he was wearing a mask but I could tell that they were amazing.  
"Robin! Stop trying to charm her into coming with us!" The boy who called me pretty groaned. I dropped Robin's hands, turned and ran.  
"Faye!" Robin called after me. I ignored him and ran for my life, I saw a blur run past me on my right. Before I knew it, the boy who called my pretty was stood in front of me.  
"Hi! I'm Wally!" He grinned as I fell into his arms.  
"Get off of me!" I tried to wriggle away but he had a tight grip around my waist. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, he flew backwards. I'm not sure what happened next, I saw the group gasp and I collapsed onto the floor, passed out.

"Hey! You okay?" Robin was leaning over my face when I woke up. I had to fight the urge to lean up and kiss him.  
"Umm... Why am I here? Where is here? What did you do to me?" I moaned.  
"Shh! Your weak! You need blood!" He told me.  
"Blood?! What are you talking about?!" I cried and tried to sit up, my arms gave way and I fell back down.  
"You don't know? Your part vampire!" He chuckled.  
"And you're a bloody maniac!" I sobbed.  
"Just drink!" He picked up a knife and made a careful little slit on his wrist. I could smell the blood. He held it to my mouth. "Go on!" He urged.  
"You're a sicko..." I closed my eyes, I wanted to stick my tongue out and lick the dark red liquid. Maybe I was the sicko.  
"You need to... Please! I want you to!" He pushed it to my mouth so I could get a taste of it. I grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to my mouth and sucked on his blood hungrily. "That feels good!" He moaned in pleasure. "More!" He whispered. I pulled away.  
"Why is this happening to me?" I frowned and looked into his eyes. "I'm a freak aren't I?"  
"No... You're beautiful! Now drink more!" He cut an even deeper slit into his other wrist, I smiled at him and sat up. He offered his wrist to me and I happily accepted it, he moaned some more in pleasure.  
"Now this is interesting..."A man was stood in the doorway, watching us. Robin pulled away guiltily.  
"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves..." The man smirked.  
"Hi Flash..." Robin mumbled and took hold of my hand. I could still smell his blood. Flash looked at me and pointed around his mouth.  
"You've got a little something..." He bit his lip.  
"Oh god!" I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and glanced down. Sure enough, there was blood on it. Robin's blood to be precise...  
"It seems that you two have imprinted..." Another man stepped out from behind Flash. To my surprise, the man was green.  
"Imprinted?" Robin asked, confused. "Like the Werewolves in Twilight?"  
"Ick! Twilight sucks!" I groaned.  
"Well... We'll leave you two to... Um..." Flash mumbled and he and the green man left the room.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Happy Harbour!" Robin replied happily. "Do you want more blood?" He asked me hopefully.  
"You've lost too much already!" I sighed.  
"But it felt sooooo good!"  
"I know... I liked it too... But we can't! I still don't believe that I'm part vampire myself!" I started crying again.  
"Shh! It's okay!" He reassured and sat next to me, pulling me close towards him. "It's probably a lot of information to process!"  
"Hell yeah!" I tried to laugh but failed miserably.  
"Take more! It feels good!" He took his shirt off and made a cut on his chest. "Go on!" He told me. Before I could stop to think, I was pressing my lips against his chest and had started to literally suck the life out of him. I managed to peel myself away from his chest so I could look at his face.  
"Drink more!" He smiled at me. What else could I do but drink more?

"Won't the care home be wondering where you are?" The green girl, who's name I discovered was Meagan, asked me.  
"No... One girl went missing for 3 weeks and they didn't do anything!" I looked around at all the shocked faces. "It's a rubbish care home anyway..."  
"That's still not an excuse for the way they treat the children!" A tall boy, who's name was Conner, growled. I had learnt that he had a VERY short temper and not to mess with him.  
"What's that on your back?" The boy who had called me pretty, Wally, questioned.  
"Nothing!" I replied a little too quickly.  
"That is no way nothing!" Robin gasped as he pulled up the back of my top.  
"Are they burns?!" Meagan asked, outraged.  
"I told you... It's a rubbish care home!" I protested. The burns were my punishment for pushing the girl down the stairs.  
"SOMEONE BURNT A GAME OF NAUGHTS AND CROSSES ON YOUR BACK?!" Robin was really mad now.  
"They look fresh..." Meagan sighed.  
"It was this morning..." I admitted. "I pushed a girl down the stairs because she was ripping up a picture of the only adoptive mother that I ever loved..."  
"She deserved it!" The blonde girl, Artimas, whispered.  
"Yeah... She also tried to drown me last week... But that's in the past!" I murmured.  
"WHERE IS SHE?! IM GONNA FINISH THE JOB YOU STARTED!" Robin yelled protectively.  
"No, you're not! You're better then that!" I sighed, annoyed that I had mentioned it.  
"Yesh! Overprotective much?" Wally stifled a laugh.  
"It's probably the imprint..." Meagan bit her lip in concentration. "How do you break an imprint?"  
"I dunno! Ask Stephanie Myers!" I was starting to feel tired and worn out.  
"Do you need more blood?" Robin whispered in my ear.  
"No! You've lost too much already! I'm surprised that you're still on your feet! Besides, I'm just tired..." I yawned.  
"Same... I'll show you your room..." He smiled and took my hand. He took me down to the end of the corridor to a jet black door.  
"In here!" He opened the door for me, I gasped. It was my dream room! Deep purple walls, black velvet curtains, fluffy black carpet and a 4 poster bed. There were glow in the dark stars and bats on the ceiling and a HUGE bookcase full of books in the corner.  
"Wow!" I beamed. "How?"  
"Meagan looked into your mind while you were passed out and discovered it..." He admitted. "I know... It's rude to intrude in peoples mi-" I flung my arms around him in a hug.  
"I love it!" I laughed and pulled away.  
"I'll leave you to it then!" He beamed and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. I looked in the drawers for some pj's. Sure enough, there was a silk nightgown in the top drawer.

I had the dream that I had dreamed many a time again that night. I was isolated, alone, and-  
"Faye?" Robin yawned.  
"Robin?! What are you doing in my dream?!" I gasped.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." He sighed.  
"So you're really having this dream?"  
"Yup! You?"  
"Of course dimwit! It's my dream!" I laughed and sat down on a rock nearby. We were near a beach, I knew that because I could smell salt and hear it crashing against the rocks.  
"So when do the scary monsters come?" Robin interrupted my train of thought.  
"They don't... Nobody comes... I'm always alone in this dream..."  
"Well your not alone now..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.  
"No... Your here..." I was mesmerised by him.  
"So nobody can see us?"  
"No... You sound like your going to rape me..." I laughed uneasily.  
"I would never do anything like that!" He laughed with me.  
"Then why are your hands wrapped around me?"  
"So I can do this!" He turned me around and looked into my eyes. He leant down and kissed me. On the lips.  
"I'm sorry..." He sighed, pulling away.  
"Don't be!" I beamed.  
"Do you... Um..." He looked into my eyes again, I nodded. He leant down and kissed me some more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. My leg wrapped around his, I jumped up so he was holding me in his arms. Then the dream ended.

"Did you have that dream too?" Robin made me jump, I was making a sandwich for myself and almost cut my finger off, luckily I only made a little slit.  
"Woah! Careful there!" He laughed and took the knife off of me. "Sorry I scared you!" He smiled as he cut my sandwich for me.  
"It's okay... And yes... I did..." I blushed as he passed me my sandwich, took my finger and kissed it better.  
"It's a shame it ended there..."  
"Yeah..." I took a bite of my sandwich.  
"God! I'm making you uneasy! I'll just leave you alo-" He was interrupted by me kissing him.  
"Please don't leave me alone..." I whispered in his lips and kissed him as hard as possible.


End file.
